Gorillinators
When Vydar had a vision of these agents, he was not sure what to think about these reclusive Primadons. He suspected that they were too primitive and lacking in the ways of warfare to be of any use in his army. But Vydar took a chance on them, and luckily, he was proven wrong. The Gorillinators are more advanced than many others on Valhalla. The secret development of superior technology on Marr has given them awesome capabilities in battle: they can move at astounding speeds, overtaking enemy positions in minutes; they can use their ranged attacks to neutralize any threat; and their body armor is made of Kiradium alloy, which makes bringing one of them down a daunting task. Stats: *Life: 1 *Move: 7 *Range: 6 *Attack: 2 *Defense: 1 *Point Value: 90 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities: *'Tough': When rolling defense dice against a normal attack, Gorillinators always add one automatic shield to whatever is rolled. Synergy *Nakita Agents: Gorillinator Movement Bonding As Gorillinators, the Gorillinators may benefit from Nakita Agents’ Gorillinator Movement Bonding ability. *Laglor: Vydar’s Range Enhancement Aura As Vydar Units with a range greater than 4, Gorillinators may benefit from Laglor’s Vydar’s Range Enhancement Aura. *Agent Skahen: Cover Fire As a tricky Vydar unit, Gorillinators benefit from Agent Skahen's Cover Fire ability. *Otonashi: Tricky Speed 4 Having "Tricky" personalities, Gorillinators are able to boost Otonashi's movement with her Tricky Speed 4 ability. Strategy With just 2 squads of these guys can do some real damage. Most people forget how the Gorillinators are different than other ranged units. Here are some of the things that stand out: # The Gorillinators have a below average defense. A defense that is lower than almost every other ranged unit. Sure, they get one certain shield, but they can only get 2 shields maximum. The more defense dice they get, the more their ability helps them. On the other hand, if your Gorillinators had 2 defense dice, they would be a force that is pretty hard to kill. 2 possible shields + 1 absolute shield beats 3 possible shields any day. This only gets better as more defense dice are added to the Gorillinators. # They are fast. Very fast. For a ranged unit at least. They can gain the high ground easily, or they can rush for Glyphs faster than other ranged units. # The Gorillinators are weak without an advantage. If you just have them sitting in the middle of the board shooting at the enemy, they will die. Luckily, the Gorillinators are good at getting the advantages they need. They have a high speed, so they gain height quickly. If you are playing with a Gorillinator based army, that should be your first priority. Get the Primadons up high. Everything you do on the first few turns should help you do this. If your enemy gets the high ground first, he will tear you Gorillinators to confetti. This is where the Nakita help your army. A few turns with them in the beginning, and your Primadons should have the Glyphs, high ground, or any other advantageous position. Once you have your Gorillinators settled in you can begin a nice rain of death coming from their guns. In order to keep them firing away happily, I recommend having Raelin with you. (Now would be the time to move her forward. Keep her in the back until you have your positions.) A Gorillanator with height and Raelin behind him is almost impossible to kill. If you can set up this formation fast, you have won the game. Category:Vydar Category:Primadon Category:Common Squad Category:Jandar's Oath